You are not the one I once know
by Kurama1314
Summary: What if Yukina found out the one she love changed? Will she able to take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being the top student at Meiou High, Kurama had been surrounded by lots of female student everyday. On those special events, he really hates to attend the class; but he has no choice, as if he miss the class, his human mother will be sad.

Human mother? Yes, Minamino Shiori is Kurama human mother; the great Youko Kurama hide in the Ningenkai after he gets injured badly, and Shiori raises him up. Shiori was pregnant at that time, but was being told the baby is not healthy; Kurama on the other hand fled from Makai and accidently hide himself into Shiori, giving the life to the baby.

Kurama was given the name of Minamino Shuichi; he is a handsome boy with long red hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He is smart, well, or shall I say what are those so call exam to a Youko aged more than 800 years?

"Shuichi, do you have a girl friend?" asked Shiori while she is cleaning up the dinning table.

"Okasan, I believe I should be fully focused on my study."

"I bet you are smart enough to handle your girl friend and study together." Shiori laughed.

"Okasan, why don't you take a rest? I will clean up the table myself." Kurama hold his mother to the living hall, and walk himself to the dinning area.

Shiori looks at Shuichi, she knows something isn't right about Shuichi, but she can't tell what's wrong. It's just a strange feeling that Shuichi isn't ordinary boy.

The power of Youko Kurama is slowly releasing from Shuichi, even when he didn't transform. Kurama knows that he is almost recovering from the injury; he is waiting for the full recovery and return to Makai for revenge; and of course, to find his love one, Yukina.

Yukina is wandering herself in the dark forest, staring at the skies, the rivers, the flowers; her mind is thinking only one thing, where is Kurama? She believes Kurama is still alive, and he will come back for her one day.

"Hey, fox."

It was Hiei jumping into Kurama room from the window.

"Yes?"

"Not going back to Makai?"

"Why do I need to answer?" Kurama wasn't very friendly

"It's just a question I help my little sister to ask. It's okay that you choose not to answer." Hiei stares at Kurama.

"You meet her?"

"Of course not, you know I'm grounded in Ningenkai by Koenma. I can't return to Makai until I serve my punishment."

"Then?"

"I know she'll be dying to know if you'll still return to Makai."

Kurama didn't answer, silent. No one ever knows how much he missed Yukina, not even Yukina.

"Yukina, what are you thinking?" Yukina turns back, it was Yomi

"Yomi-sama, I'm just wandering around."

"Lies, you are thinking about Kurama, aren't you?" Yomi promises Kurama to take care of Yukina, if anything happens to him.

"Will he be back?" It wasn't the first time Yukina asks this question

And Yukina knows what the answer is, Yomi always tell her Kurama will never return.

But this time, Yomi answer surprised Yukina.

"You can find him in the Ningenkai."

"What? You mean Kurama is in Ningenkai?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't he come back?" Yukina whisper, "Doesn't he wish to come back to see me?"

"I do not know about the reason. But is only until lately, I able to source his power coming from Ningenkai."

"Can I go Ningenkai? Please?"

"Yes, I will give you the grant to go Ningenkai." Any Youkai that wish to pass the portal to Ningenkai requires the passes from the high authority (Yomi, Raizen, or Mukuro)

"Thank you Yomi-sama, but how do I know where is he in the Ningenkai?"

"He is now a Ningen boy, named Minamino Shuichi studying in Meiou High."

"Thank you Yomi-sama."

Yukina waited at MeiouHigh school gate, her stomach is like living with thousands of butterflies. She was nervous, she knows Kurama is here; she can sense his power.

Its school end time, students coming out from the gate. She did attract lots of attention from male students; no one knows who she is and why she is here.

"Hi there, who are you?" A male student comes to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Yukina."

"Such a beautiful name! Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Minamino Shuichi."

"Not him again! Why all girls are crazy about him?"

"Crazy about him?" Yukina wasn't sure what he means.

"You stay here a little longer, when you see there is a bunch of girls surrounding a red hair boy, that's him."

Yukina waits until she sees the red hair boy; she hears the girls calling him Minamino-kun, seeing him trying to avoid those girls. Yukina feels sour, she wishes Kurama could see her standing there.

"Excuse me; I need to rush back for a tuition class." Kurama tries to walks away from the crowd, but those girls just wouldn't let him pass.

Yukina thinks he might need a little help, she slip through the crowd and meet with Kurama, "Shuichi-kun, shall we go now?" Kurama was surprise, answer "Sure, my love."

He holds Yukina hand and walks out from the crowd.

"How do you find me?"

"Yomi-sama told me you are in the Ningenkai, and he gave me to grant here."

"Yomi, how dare he let you come here alone?" Kurama stares at Yukina

Yukina really wanted to know why Kurama did not return to Makai, but she did not ask.

Kurama touch her hair, then on her face, "I miss you," Kurama kiss on her lips. Yukina tear drop

"Why are you crying?" Kurama wipe off her tears.

"I'm happy to see you." Yukina smile, as always.

Kurama return her with a smile.

"I live here," Kurama bring Yukina to his apartment.

"Alone?"

"Nope, I will introduce them to you later." Kurama brings her to his room; "You can take a shower first," Kurama pass her a piece of towel.

It's been an hour after Yukina went into the bath room, and has been more than 10 minutes Kurama hears no water running in the bath room. He knocks on the door, "Love, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"What are you doing in there? It's been some time."

"I, err… I'm waiting for my yukata to dry up…" Yukina speaks very softly, Kurama can hardly hear

"How careless I am! Here, open up the door a little, take this." Kurama hand over one of his shirt, he believes it's long enough to cover up Yukina even without wearing a pant.

When Yukina changes in the bathroom, Yusuke and Kuwabara knock and come into Kurama room.

"Hey brother, football later?" Yusuke asked.

Before Kurama can reply, Yukina walks out from the bath room.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were shock when they see Kurama brings home a girl, Kuwabara was staring at Yukina, then stop at her thigh. Kurama quickly cover up Yukina bottom half with towel.

"Brother, your girl?" asked Yusuke

"Yes, she is my girlfriend; she will be staying here with me."

"Stay here!" both of them almost eyes drop. In their eyes, Kurama had been a good little school boy, it is so unbelievable that he actually had a girl friend and now they want to live together.

"What surprised both of you? Aren't I charm enough to have such a beautiful girl?" Kurama hug Yukina

"Nice meeting you, your name?" asked Yusuke,

"Yukina Jaganshi."

"Jaganshi!" shouted Yusuke

"Why you shout? Yusuke?" asked Kuwabara, he is always the last to know anything

"Any relation with Hiei?" asked Yusuke

"You know my brother?" Yukina answered.

"Oh god, unbelievable. A creature like Hiei have such a lovely sister."

Kuwabara almost eyes drop while he hear this.

At night

"Love, do you want to go to school like me?"

"Go to school? What is a school?"

"School, a place for you to learn what the Ningen learned; the place that you find me this afternoon."

"But they are not so friendly with you."

"They are very friendly, too friendly sometimes."

"Really?"

"What are you afraid of? I'm there." Kurama kiss her forehead.

"Okay…"

"I'll help you with the registration tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

Kurama sleep on the floor, Yukina sleep on this bed.

Yukina stares at the Ningen form sleeping Kurama; long red hair, oval face, medium body; comparing to his Youkai form, long silver hair, thin oval face and tall thin body. She missed his sharp crimson eyes, but Ningen Shuichi had round emerald eyes, which looks friendlier.

Yukina can't understand why Kurama wanted to stay in Ningenkai so long, is he in love with any of the Ningen female? She is not sure, but she felt that their distance became further even if he is now in front of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kurama helps Yukina to enroll into year 1 class. After the registration, Kurama shows her the way to her classroom.

"If anyone hurt you, telepath me immediately."

"No."

"No?" Kurama getting angry, with the word "No"

"I can't. My power was seal in Makai, Yomi-sama don't allow me to come here with power." Kurama calm

"No wonder I can't feel your aura at all, I thought my wound still need more times to recover." Kurama smile

"Your wound? You are injured?"

"It's getting better, I'll recover very soon. My class is at the opposite building, Y3R1. I'll come over during lunch break."

"Okay."

Yukina looks cute in the school uniform, the class is curious why she is so close to Shuichi.

"Hi, you are the new student?"

"Yes, my name is Yukina."

"Nice meeting you, my name is Meiji."

"How do you get to know Minamino-kun?"

"I can't really remember." Yukina do not wish to tell the truth.

**_/Flash back/_**

About 600 years ago, when Yukina is still a small Koorime, she met Youko Kurama.

The king of thieves was wounded and transform himself back to Kitsune, he ran into the ice land, hiding in the snow. His silver white fur can hide perfectly in the ice land, with his power sealing properly in his body, the hunter cannot smell him.

There comes the little Yukina, playing and running in the wide plains. She notice there is a snow ball, walking closer and she found the silver Kitsune. "What a lovely Kitsune! What are you doing here?" Yukina lean closer and hold the Kitsune into her arms.

"Oh no, you are wounded." Yukina saw there is blood stain underneath the Kitsune. Yukina use her healing power to heal the wound.

"You are okay now, kit." Yukina touch on the Kitsune forehead, and rub his ear back.

Never in his life, had no one been so nice to him. Except for those vixens that only come after his appearance and power. He decided to remain as Kitsune, and see what this little Koorime will do.

"Are you afraid of anything? All will be fine; I'll take care of you." Yukina brings the Kitsune back to her "house". The "house" was just a small cave away from the Koorime village. Kurama didn't understand why she stay alone here, Koorime live in pack.

Yukina place the Kitsune on her bedding, cover with a thin cloth.

"I know it might not be warm enough, but this is what I have."

Although Yukina is afraid of fire, but she still try to set up a firework for the Kitsune. By failing few times, hurting herself few times, finally the fire is up.

"Here, little kit. I hope you feel warmer."

That night, Yukina hug the Kitsune into sleep. Kurama had never felt so warm before. This girl is so different.

The next morning, Kurama was wake up by a few snow ball throwing from outside, same for Yukina. Yukina quickly hide the Kitsune behind her, "Don't worry, its okay."

Yukina walks out from the cave, those boys and girls were not friendly at all.

"You bitch, stay away from the ice land!" the boys push hardly on Yukina, she fell. Kurama is getting angry but he decided to stay calm and see what's next.

Yukina didn't answer, and stand up slowly.

"You are not pure Koorime, your mother is dead, and why are you still here?"

Yukina remain silent, the boys and girls leave the cave after humiliated Yukina.

Yukina walks back to the cave, touching the Kitsune tenderly.

"Kit, it's alright now." Kurama isn't afraid at all, he stares at Yukina eyes, blue pale eyes, and she is so beautiful.

"I'm going for a long journey, will you be following me?" asked Yukina, staring at the Kitsune, Kurama lean closer to Yukina, trying to tell her he willing.

"But I'm not sure when the journey will end, or where we'll be ended up with. I hope I can find my twin brother soon."

"brother?" thought Kurama, Koorime is an all female clan, there shouldn't be any male Koorime. He feels more curious now.

Yukina bring the Kitsune and begins with her journey.

Kurama first reveal his true form, is when Yukina was kidnapped by the demon. The demon is trying to torture her, so she will tears and her tears become valuable gem stone. When Kurama safe her from the hand of the demon, Yukina didn't know he is the Kitsune.

"You are?" Yukina looks afraid.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. I'm Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama? Kurama-sama, can you help to rescue my little Kitsune?" Yukina beg him.

"Hahaha" Kurama laughed, "Can't you recognize my eyes and hair?"

Yukina stares to Kurama eyes, the sharp crimson eyes, exactly like her Kitsune; the long silver hair, is exactly the color of the Kitsune fur.

"You, you are the Kitsune?"

"Now you recognize me."

Kurama accompanied Yukina in her journey to locate her brother; they fell in love together in the long journey

**_/end of flash back/_**

During lunch break, Kurama heads over to Yukina class room to have lunch together. As usual, the female students love to stick around him, "Excuse me, and please leave me and my girlfriend alone."

"Your girlfriend?" shouted the girls.

"Yes, my girlfriend. Yukina Jaganshi."

The girls finally leave with disappointment.

"Love, what is so funny about me?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me, day dreaming, and then giggle yourself."

"You are so cute in this Ningen form." Smile Yukina

"So you love this Ningen body, huh?" Kurama isn't very please

Yukina speak softly, "I love you, regardless of what you are; be it the little Kitsune, the great Youko Kurama, or the cute Minamino Shuichi."

Kurama seems to be satisfied with this answer, he touches Yukina long hair.

"Hello Yukina-san, mind to have lunch together?" Meiji bringing over her bento.

"Hello Meiji-san, if you don't mind Shuichi-kun is here." Yukina reply with a smile

"Of course she doesn't mind, she comes for me, innocent Yuki" thought Kurama while smiling to show friendliness.

"Yukina-san, how do you find your first day in class? If you have anything not clear, you can always come to me." Meiji is the top student in the class.

"It's okay, if there is anything she isn't clear, she can come to me, instead." Before Yukina can reply, Kurama already replied on behalf.

"Of course, Minamino-kun is the top student in the school." Meiji didn't sound so pleasant.

"Meiji-san, your bento looks delicious!" Yukina tries to calm both of them down.

"Perhaps tomorrow I can prepare a set for you."

"You prepare yourself? How nice."

"Yes, I love cooking. You want one for tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What about you, Minamino-kun?" Meiji had her eyes open widely looking at him.

"No thank you." Kurama is always calm and cool towards other female.

"Okay then, Yukina-san, I will bring one for you tomorrow."

On the way back to the apartment.

"Kurama, why don't you take one of the bento? It does look delicious."

"Would you stop discussing about the bento?" Kurama isn't very pleased

Both of them remain silent until they reach the apartment.

"Yukina!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Hello Kuwabara-san."

"Nice to see you here, I've forgot to bring the apartment key."

"I thought I'm the one holding the key, why you ask from her?" Kurama is already not in a good mood, and with Kuwabara trying to court his girl, he is even worse tempered.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Shall we go in to the apartment then?"

"Well, I decided to take Yukina for a walk now. And, I refuse to borrow you the key. Please wait for Yusuke, Uh-huh, just to remind you, he is out for a movie. See ya later." Kurama takes Yukina hand and walk away, leaving Kuwabara standing in front of the apartment, confusing what he had done to make Kurama so mad.

Both of them remain silent walking towards the park. The silent was break by a small accident. Yukina overlook the deep hole on the ground, mistakenly stepping in and almost fall. Kurama with his lightning speed, hold Yukina straight, "Are you okay, love?" Kurama looks at Yukina, trying to find out if she hurt herself.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little…" before Yukina could finish her words; Kurama kissed her on her lips. Yukina blush a little.

"Are you mad with me?" asked Yukina softly

"Of course not. I will never mad with you."

"But I can sense your anger…"

"I'm mad, but not with you. It's… well, I'm not going to explain this. But love, this is nothing to do with you. I'm fine, don't worry."

Yukina is so innocent; she will never understand what Kurama is mad about.

They have a long walk this evening, its dinner time when they reached home. And Kuwabara is still waiting outside the apartment, "It's so great that both of you are back!" Kurama really has no interest to entertain him, but out of courtesy, he replies with a smile and open the door.

Yukina notices Kurama is so different, compare to his time in Makai.


End file.
